1. Field
An apparatus consistent with exemplary embodiments broadly relates to a display apparatus having a display module which may be used by being set to a flat surface state or a curved surface state.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus generally includes a display module to display images. Examples of the display apparatus include a television and a monitor. Among such display apparatuses, there is a display apparatus using a display module including an organic light emitting diode panel.
A display apparatus making the user feel like they are viewing three-dimensional images through two-dimensional images by fixing the display panel in the form of a curved surface has recently been proposed.
When the display panel is switched between the flat surface state and the curved surface state, the front surface part and the rear surface part have different curvatures, and accordingly, a difference in length between the front surface and rear surface of the display panel may be produced. That is, according to the arc lengths of the front surface part and the rear surface part, a difference in lengths is produced at the ends of the front surface part and the rear surface part. At this time, optimum disposition and the dimensions of components may vary, and thus degradation of performance of a product or damage to a product may occur.